


i'm burning the letters you wrote me

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Angst...?, Memory Alteration, Nicknames, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Symbolism, bad ending ewwww, flashback lights, hello i am back with my angsty one shots, lost souls - Freeform, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi nods. "Where am I? What is this place?"Mastermind chuckles. "Any answer at its time, boy. But, the real question is: Why can't you remember any of us?"Shuichi tilts his head. "Because I don't remember any of you! I don't even know why I'm here in the first place!"Shuichi is whisked away to... another world, perhaps?





	i'm burning the letters you wrote me

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of writer's block for one-shots*  
> oOF-  
> hey guys welcome back to my A03  
> and yes that above there is a reference titled to hamilton: first burn  
> i used to have this idea of making shuichi use a flashabck light, but i failed miserably. this fic was supposed to be about nightmares, but i changed it because SYMBOLISM  
> and hey a NEW WRITING STYLE!  
> and those tags... yeah

Shuichi takes a lighter from his pocket, and lights the cigarette he has brought to his bed. It was a noisy night. Rain was falling from the clouds, pattering on the roof of his apartment and pavements below the building. He can hear thunder roaring, but he didn't mind. It is a part of his life anyway now. After that, he throws away the cigarette and makes his way to the bathroom of his shitty apartment. He looks at himself in the mirror, and, takes a box cutter he is hiding from his sleeves, and starts to cut himself. The pain was numb, and he stops after a few more cuts on his right wrists. Shuichi locks the bathroom door and immediately goes to bed. He wonders what horrors will he conjure that night as he closes his eyes...

Shuichi finds himself in a small room. He feels uncomfortable as he finds himself thinking where he had slept in this room before. He kneels, as he feels his heart beating faster, and lungs collapsing. The boy feels like dying. Then the door to this small room opens, but no one was in front of the door way. Instead, a dark path. Shuichi raises a brow, and stands up, curiosity getting the better of him. Breathing, he exits the room that once was his nightmare.

As he walks, he sees a light in a far corner. He runs to it, his legs hurting, and his shouts hollow as he asks if there was anyone there. Then, he stops. A girl was sitting on a chair, no a familiar girl. Her messy purple hair was tied to a ponytail, and she was holding a tea cup. Shuichi sees steam coming off it, then, all of a sudden, the girl stands, and throws the cup to the walls, making Shuichi flinch at the noise it had made. And the girl- no, a woman- locks eyes with Shuichi. The boy stands back as the girl makes long strides, but the girl leans in to whisper on his ear:

"Get out, boy. For this is the root of all your nightmares." Her voice was melodious and ethereal, one where he'll never get tired of listening to. But, the girl was whisped away, before he could speak to her. Shuichi just stands there, dumbfounded. But the darkness soon starts to morph. Out of confusion, he looks to the left to see...

My! Is that a room?

Shuichi runs toward it and opens the doorknob. He sees a boy typing something on a typewriter. He had dark purple hair, covering his eyes. He seems as if he was typing eternally, like he has never stopped. His hands were all wrinkly; his hair was a mess. His clothes were torn, and Shuichi can feel wind all around him, but it seems as if the boy ignores it and continues his job. What is he typing, anyway?

"Excuse me? Sir?", Shuichi speaks up, catching the boy's attention, but he doesn't look up.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm an angel of afterlife." What kind of answer is that?

"What are you talking about?"

The boy sighs. "Look, Shuichi; I don't have time for tricks and lies like I used to have. I'm a full time worker now."

"What do you mean tricks and lies?", Shuichi presses on.

Then the boy looks up, eyes- wait, he has no eyes. Only black holes where eyes should have been. His face was ruined; it looked like someone had stepped on it. He had an arrow on his back. And another on his shoulder. His clothes... he doesn't have any clothes to cover the top of his body. His hair was as long as Shuichi's but messier. He had eye bags underneath his eyes. Shuichi points at him with mouth agape.

"You... what? How are-"

The boy sighs. "Save me the details."

Then Shuichi feels the floor vanish. Then, he starts to fall. He looks up to see his face. A cursed face of whom someone he doesn't like. The boy opens his mouth, and even though he falls further to the abyss, he can hear the words clearly.

"Tell Momota I said hello."

And thus, he fell, and he fell, to the deep void of darkness. How long is this trip? Is it going to be his end? Then he remembers Tojo's execution. He shudders at the thought of how she had landed, her blood splattering, and him hearing a loud THUD. He opens one of his eyes. He had landed on his rear, but there were no other wounds. He stands up, groaning to the pain. He ends up in another hallway. There were so many rooms, so many doors...

Then he hears chattering from one of them.

Desperate to talk to someone, anyone, he knocks on it and opens the door, to see a fancy dinner, but with only four people occupying space. They were eating, laughing, and most importantly, talking. One was distant, and sees Shuichi standing on the doorway. In an instant, he marches up to him and hugs him, causing Shuichi to lose air from his lungs.

"Glad you're here, sidekick!" Sidekick...? Who was he...?

After the purple man stopped locking him in an airtight grip, Shuichi smiles faintly. The purple man stops smiling, then frowns, crossing his arms.

"It's Momota. It's always Momota."

Shuichi nods. "I... see, Momota. What are you doing?"

"We're having dinner!", Momota replies. "Wanna join me, Shinguji, and Tojo?"

Shuichi nods. "Sure."

He chooses a seat near to Momota, but further from everyone. They were all wearing happy faces, and white suits and dresses. He spots Tojo, a woman that looks fine in both her looks and attitude. It seems as if she has a calm and composed manner, as he hears fragments of their conversation, she seems to have some politeness. Then the other, whom he assumes to be Shinguji, was talking to her in a formal manner. The way he speaks make Shuichi feel like he's an eloquent man. He was also smiling, enjoying the conversation he has with Tojo. The last was a girl, who looks so identical to Shinguji, in terms of look and charm. She was reading, not minding anyone's business. When she notices Shuichi's eyes upon her, she just smirks and continues to read.

"That's Keiko", Momota says.

Shuichi raises a brow. "Oh. I see."

Keiko puts her book down, then opens her mouth. "The legendary detective, yes?"

Shuichi flinches as he hear himself being called a detective, but he nods.

Keiko sighs. "I must say, you are a nut job for condemning my brother to death."

"How exactly am I a nut job?"

Keiko twirls one of her hair strands. "Oh, you know what? I am actually grateful you have slaughtered that atrocious lover of mine."

Shuichi tilts his head. She had just called him a nu tjob for condemning her brother to his death, and now she's congratulating him? Wait... he brought someone to his death? When did that happen?

"By the way, Keiko, who made the advances of having a relationship in the first place?"

Keiko rolls her eyes. "It is always the men that take things to the next level."

Then they hear a laugh coming from the other side of the table. Shinguji was drumming his fingertips, his face in a sneer as he looks at his sister. But not with love or lust, no. With hatred and malice.

"But Keiko, you were the one who took our relationship to a whole new level", he says softly.

"Oh? But do you have any proof that I was the one who took us into mid-tier?"

Shinguji hesitates. Keiko laughs.

"Then you do not have any evidence."

Shinguji then steps on the table, not once hesitating as he makes his way towards his sister with anger in his eyes.

"But... I have proof!"

"You hesitated, which means you don't have any evidence."

"Well, you did not give any proof as well, you indecisive moth."

"You resort to calling me names now? Just after I sprayed salt on you?"

"Don't make me laugh! You have been manipulating me to do as you please! Are you even sick?"

Shuichi looks at Tojo and Momota, who were both talking to each other in low voices. It seems as if they're ignoring the sibling's squabble. Shuichi shrugs. Guess he's going to ignore it as well. He stands, and leaves. He didn't really care if he was being rude, he was quite curious yet insensitive all the same. Then he hears galloping in the distance. Wait, galloping? Was not this a hallway? He turns back, and sees no hallway. Instead he's in a field. And there were horses, galloping towards him.

He sees someone get off, and walk towards him. It was a woman, with blonde hair and pink eyes. She has armor on, and a bright smile on her face. She bows to Shuichi, which catches Shuichi off-guard.

"Name's K.... Akamatsu", the girl says. Shuichi notices that he didn't hear her first name. Must be the wind.

"How did I... get to a field?", Shuichi asks.

Akamatsu looks at him with confusion. "There's always a field! What did you expect?"

"A... hallway with doors to other rooms?"

Akamatsu laughs. "You make me laugh, Shuichi."

The boy's eyes widen. "How did you know..."

"Wanna meet the others who chose to ride our cavalry?"

"Sure?"

Akamatsu grabs a hold of Shuichi's arm, and drags him off to where two people were cleaning their horses and letting them graze the fields. They were also cleaning the animals. Akamatsu waves at them, and they look at her with a smile. One had black hair and green eyes, and the other had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys! Meet a new face!", Akamatsu says, showing Shuichi to the girls.

The first girl's face sours. "A degenerate male? In our fields? Kick him out, he might steal our horses."

The second girl's face brightens and blushes. "Or.. or... he can fuck me..."

The first girl turns to look at the second girl. "Don't give your virginity to a menace!"

"Guys, guys", Akamatsu says. "Just... introduce yourselves to him."

The first girl sighs, and still glares at Shuichi. "I'm T.... Chabashira."

"The name's M.. fucking Iruma!", the second girl says with ethusiasm. Like the first girl, their names were eluded from his ears.

"Wanna ride with us?", Akamatsu asks in an eager tone. "I'll let you ride my horse!"

"No!", Chabashira says cautiously. "He might steal it from us!"

"Geez, T...., you need to be a little positive!", Akamatsu says. "He _won't_ steal our horses! I'll make sure of that!"

"But the last time someone stole one of our fucking horses was a blue whore bitch!", Iruma says.

"M..! Language!" Chabashira cries.

Iruma laughs. "I don't give a flying fuck, Tencrotch!"

Shuichi shrugs. Well... that's the closest time he'll ever hear someone's first name. Then, as the three girls talked, a dark cloud passes over them. Thunder rumbles, and lighting flashes across the skies. The girls look up with horror.

"It's the _Dark Lady_ ", Chabashira says in a melancholy voice.

"Dark Lady?", Shuichi repeats.

"She mans the fields, she sees all", Akamatsu replies in a hushed tone. "She rarely visits, as she only stays in heaven."

"Newcomer!", the clouds bellow in a woman's voice. Iruma shrieks and hides behind Akamatsu.

Shuichi points to himself.

"Yes!" And then, a bright light emitted from the cloud. Shuichi closes his eyes, fearing blindness if he keeps them open. All of a sudden, he can see darkness. He opens his eyes, and sees a small, dark-skinned figure looking at him. She has silver hair and blue eyes, yet she had a bandage on her forehead, and she has a bright smile.

"Lady A....!", Akamatsu greets and bows, followed by Chabashira and surprisingly, Iruma.

 _This is the Dark Lady?_ , Shuichi thinks. _She looks... too cute to be a Dark Lady._

"I told myself you should've abandoned him!", Chabashira says. "Lady A....! How is Queen H.....?"

"Ah, but she's fine, she's fine!", Dark Lady says in a cheerful voice. "Her spells are fine! Here's a letter from her!"

Dark Lady gives Chabashira a letter to her, and Chabashira hugs it with all her might. The girl blushes harcore, and started to talk about the _Amazing Mage._ Dark Lady looks back at Shuichi, then hugs him.

"Let's go to my palace!", she says in an eager voice. "Let's not waste time on these dwindling buffoons. And also-" she winks-"I'll answer every question you ask me."

Shuichi's eyes light up. "Um, sure."

Dark Lady giggles. "Yipee! I haven't had a visitor since K...... left me for his job as the _Angel of Afterlife_!"

"I see."

"Anyway, let's get you to the palace!" She then waves her hands in the air, gold sparkling after her. Then Shuichi finds himself in _heaven_. Dark Lady skips, and Shuichi desperately follows her smooth, agile, yet fast feet.

She stops in the dining hall. Shuichi marvels at the place. It has... walls made of cloud! There was a window, and there were many colorful posters, most of all, the table was filled with glamorous foods he had thought to never see again. He sits next to Dark Lady, marveling and thinking of all the food he can eat. His stomach rumbles, a responce that he _needs_ to eat, right _now_. Shuichi looks at Dark Lady for permission, and she responds with a nods. Smiling, he piles all sorts of food on his table. Meat, vegetable, soup, fruits... anything he can get his hands on! Anything that is edible!

After eating food for... what? Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? Shuichi's mouth is now empty, and his stomach full of food he had shoved in his mouth mindlessly. Then he looks at Dark Lady.

"Where am I?"

Dark Lady looks at him with a smile. "Who did you first bump into in your way here?"

Shuichi thinks for a moment, then snaps his fingers. "It was... a guy writing a typewriter."

Dark Lady nods. "Well, that _guy_ writing a typewrite is none other than K...... Ouma! And what was his title?"

"...Angel of the Afterlife?"

Dark Lady claps, though Shuichi can't tell if she's being sarcastic or nay. "That means you're in the afterlife, silly!"

Shuichi... feels nausea pour into his insides. Afterlife? Does that mean he is dead? But he doesn't know who these people are! He doesn't know how he died! Just what _exactly_ is he doing in the Afterlife? Did he die in his sleep? Is this all a dream? He clutches his head, and groans. Dark Lady looks at him with concern.

"Oh, getting sickly already? Come on, we haven't gotten in the best part yet!"

Shuichi coughs and hacks. "W-what is...?" His voice was hoarse; he rarely hears it come out of his mouth.

Then the Dark Lady _really_ had a dark look cross her face. "Why, to remember all the loved ones you've lost in the killing game!"

Shuichi's mind stops. Killing game? What the hell is a killing game?

"Killing game? What is that?", Shuichi asks.

Dark Lady shakes her head. "Aw, that flashback light must've gotten into you."

_Flashback light?_

"Anyway, I'll have to escort you to the _Land of Lost Souls_." She says it with darkness, like Shuichi is never going to return. What if he doesn't? Dark Lady whistles, and and eagle drops from above. Why are eagles here?

Then, he feels air fly through his hair. Wait, what? He looks down. He wasn't in the Cloudy Palace anymore. He can't even see _any_ clouds. He shrieks, then someone shushes him. It was Dark Lady. She was riding the eagle with him. After a few minutes (a few hours, maybe?) they were in space. He sees stars cloud the universe, the galaxies stretching beyond their system. How did he get here? More importantly, why is he still breathing? He looks up to see the land they have landed in. It was mystical. Words cannot describe how... how marvelous this was! He looks at Dark Lady, who motions him to get down. The soil was like sand; yet it was blue.

"Why aren't you getting off?", Shuichi asks.

Dark Lady shakes her head, a sad smile on her face. "I can't. I'm not a lost soul, nor have I erased my memories on who I was. Follow the yellow path, and you'll find yourself in _her_ castle. Be careful, she holds a grudge against you."

"What? Why?", Shuichi asks. But Dark Lady was nowhere to be found. Sighing, he looks at the path before him. She had said to follow the yellow path. Well, he's going to follow it, then. He starts to look at the many creatures he has encountered as he follow the yellow path.

Then, a castle. It was as grand as the Dark Lady's, maybe even grander than hers. He sees guards in front of the door, eyeing his movements, but never moving. Shuichi moves forward, and surprisingly, the guards lets him in. Again, baffled by this act of 'hospitality', he goes inside. The inside was much plainer than the outside, to Shuichi's dismay. Oh well. He just has to meet this lady, who hates him with all his might.

Why, though?

"Oh, you're a new face here, aren't ya?", Shuichi sees a boy with green hair and eyes. He had a suit on, yet the back of his head is bleeding. He doesn't seem to mind, though.

"Um, yeah...", Shuichi scratches his head. "Uh... do you know who rules this place?"

His face darkens. "Oh... you're talking about T......, correct?"

Shuichi nods, like he had heard the name given out to him. "Can you... show me?"

The boy nods. "But... walk beside me, not behind me."

T'was a strange request, but Shuichi nods and follows him at his side. "What should I call you?"

The boy shrugs. "You can call me The Adventurer if you can't remember my damn name."

Shuichi looks at him with a stern face. "I don't even know you."

The Adventurer looks sad, and looks down. "All right, then."

He knocks on a giant, wooden brown door, and it opens automatically. The throne room was still plain, nothing eye-catching. Except for the woman sitting on the throne. The Adventurer smirks at Tsumugi, then bows lightly. Tsumugi smiles, then meets Shuichi's eyes. In an instant, she is up from her seat, and walks down towards Shuichi.

"Hey, look! It's the guy who ended Danganronpa!", she says in a condescending tone.

The Adventurer shrugs. "I don't know... I actually like a world with no Danganronpa."

The girl glares at him. "Anyway, remember who I am, _Shuichi_?"

Shuichi looks at her. He has absolutely _no_ idea why she would recognize her. He shakes his head. The girl laughs and puts her hands on her hips.

"Well, you can call me 'Mastermind'", she says. "Got any questions?"

Shuichi nods. "Where am I? What is this place?"

Mastermind chuckles. "Any answer at its time, boy. But, the real question is: Why can't you remember any of us?"

Shuichi tilts his head. "Because I don't remember any of you! I don't even know why I'm here in the first place!"

The Adventurer chuckles. "That's because you lost something important. That's why you're in the Land of Lost Souls."

"But I'm not a lost soul! I'm a living, breathing, human being!"

"Or, are you?", Mastermind whispers.

Shuichi stops, and he feels his breathing halt. His heart beats faster, and he clutches his chest. Why was he doing such a dramatic pose? She didn't prove if he's dead or alive, forgotten or remembered. Nothing in this world makes sense. The Mastermind shrugs and sighs.

"It can't be helped. Hey, wanna meet G...., R.... and K....?" Shuichi shrugs.

"I don't see why not."

G.... was a big, strange, yet nice man all the same. He has a peculiar fascination for bugs, but Shuichi doesn't mind, as long as he doesn't force him to like those gnarly insects. R.... was a mysterious man, a walking skeleton, which took Shuichi by surprise when he met him. He was melancholic, but he enjoys his company. They even played tennis. K.... has no physical body, and only communicates to Shuichi by sending sound waves to space. He was pleasant to talk to, even if his mannerisms were a bit creepy.

After a few hours talking to them, walking to them, he returns to Mastermind's palace, greeted with a fruitful dinner.

"So, Shuichi, have you remembered all of us now?", Mastermind asks while drinking a glass of wine. Isn't she too young to drink such a beverage?

Shuichi smiles apologetically. "No."

Mastermind smiles. "Well then; I'll be sending you back to the real world. It seems like we simply just _can't_ make all of them remember."

The Adventurer shakes his head. "Shame."

**Author's Note:**

> bad ending because why not  
> also i always thought that shinguji and his sister will always fight in the afterlife lol


End file.
